Bent    revised version
by nothing but the rain
Summary: Scene taken from the pilot miniseries and tweaked a little to how I wanted that scene to go. Boomer has a bad landing and is being reprimanded by a superior officer.


**Disclaimers:** I own nothing in any way related to Battlestar Galactica and this was written purely for fun and not for profit.

**Love/Sex Warning:** The following contains scenes of a sexual nature between two adult, consenting women. If you are under the age of consent, if this is illegal where you live, or if it's simply not your cup of tea, please move onto something else. Flames will be laughed at and publicly made fun of.

**Author's Notes:** Having searched the internet high and low for some Boomer/Starbuck fic and not finding much, I decide to just write one myself. This is my first fan-fic of any kind (tho this is a revised version) so please leave a review and tell me if I sucked or if you like it. Please be gentle with me tho, it's my first time.

**Bent**

By

**Nothing But The Rain**

"Boomer! That was one of the frakin' ugliest landings I've ever had the displeasure of witnessing!" She called out loudly while striding across the hanger deck.

Boomer looked back at Helo as she exited the Raptor, giving him the "uh oh, here we go again" look. "It wasn't entirely my fault, Sir." She replied as she hopped down from the Raptor to stand in front of the other officer. "The primary gimbal's bent."

"So, it's the gimbal's fault again, huh?" She scoffed.

"Helo, am I lying?" Boomer called to her ECO for backup.

The big man grimaced. "Ah…gimbal looked bad to me, Sir."

Boomer smirked at the other officer and started to walk away. "That's funny," came the reply from behind as they walked across the deck toward the maintenance area. "Chief said he pulled that gimbal three times and stripped it twice. Nothing wrong with it."

Boomer stepped through the hatch to the tool room, removing the metal airlock collar from around her neck while the other officer pulled the door closed behind them and spun the wheel, effectively locking them inside. Boomer turned back to face her, "What can I say? He's not the one trying to bring in fifty tons of Raptor onto a heaving deck with a bad gimbal."

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed Boomer by the front of her flightsuit. She was quickly spun around and pinned against the wall by the irate officer. Boomer grabbed the collar of the other woman's flightsuit and unzipped it to the waist, then quickly stripped it off her shoulders and down her arms.

Yanking her arms out of the suit, Kara Thrace pressed her knee up hard between the slightly taller woman's legs. Pointing a finger in her face, she snarled. "If you frak up one more landing…"

She didn't get the chance to finish as Boomer grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her roughly. "Shut up, Sir." She growled against Starbuck's lips.

Starbuck growled back as she quickly pulled Boomer's flightsuit down past her waist and her hands dove beneath the younger woman's regulation tank top and up to her breasts. She wasn't about to let Boomer get away that! It was time to teach the feisty Raptor pilot a lesson. "Think so, huh?" she said as she roughly kneaded Boomer's full breasts with both hands. "We'll see about that." She felt Boomer's breath quicken as her nipples hardened beneath her palms.

Starbuck drove her tongue deep into the other woman's mouth as she continued her assault on Boomer's tender flesh. _'Lords of Kobol!'_ she thought. _'Why can't I keep my hands off this woman?' _They were both officers but Starbuck was Boomer's superior and Tigh would have both their asses in hack if anyone found out about their little trysts. _'Although…the thought of Boomer in handcuffs definitely has some possibilities…' _All thoughts of the XO quickly left her mind she heard Boomer whimper softly and start to grind her pelvis into Starbuck's thigh in the most delicious fashion.

Dropping her mouth to Boomer's throat, Starbuck began to lick and nibble her way downward as she set up a counter rhythm to Boomer's increasing motion. Reaching the juncture of her neck and shoulder Starbuck bit down hard on Boomer's honey colored skin while simultaneously giving both nipples a sharp pinch.

Boomer moaned loudly as her head slammed back against the bulkhead with a dull thunk. Gasping for breath, Starbuck suddenly withdrew her hands and stepped back.

"Kara?" Boomer asked in puzzlement.

Running a shaky hand through her short blonde hair, Starbuck shot her a smoldering look.

Boomer just smirked and said "Gimbal's still busted."

Eyes narrowing, Starbuck grabbed Boomer by the arm and dragged her over behind a tall tool rack. Yanking the tank tops over the dark-haired woman's head, she replied "You just never give up, do you?" Stripping the flightsuit down, taking the pilot's shorts and underwear with it, she shoved Boomer down onto a pile of deck padding before landing on top of her. Kissing her roughly, she speared her tongue into Boomer's mouth while the less muscular woman tugged franticly at her tank tops.

Stopping just long enough for Boomer to pull the offending shirt off over her head and sling her dogtags around her neck to hang down her back, Starbuck dove back down to take a mocha colored nipple into her mouth. Boomer hissed as Starbuck flicked her tongue twice across its puckered surface before sucking it hard into her mouth. Boomer fisted her hands in Starbuck's blonde hair, encouraging the older woman to suck harder even as pleasure slid into pain.

Starbuck released the nipple with an audible pop! as Boomer tugged her back up by her short locks. Kissing wetly, this time it was Boomer who forced her tongue into Starbuck's hot mouth as her hands slid around to claw at her pale back. Moaning, she bit down on Starbuck's bottom lip when she felt the top gun's strong right hand sliding down across her smooth stomach.

Starbuck groaned when her fingers slid through coarse dark hair to meet soft folds. Gasping at the silky wetness there, she forced herself to drag her lips away from the smaller woman's and breathed into her ear, "Gods Sharon, you are so wet."

Boomer simply moaned again and began to pump her hips against Starbuck's hand, trying to increase the friction against her throbbing center. Starbuck circled the tips of two fingers lightly around Boomer's swollen hood as Boomer dropped her head and took a pink nipple into her mouth. She bit down sharply just as Starbuck caught her clit between the thumb and forefinger and gave it a light pinch.

Pulsing her fingers, Starbuck milked the Raptor pilot's clit until the darker woman was writhing beneath her and waited.

"Now say it with me," Starbuck grinned evilly. "In the future, when landing my Raptor, I will pay attention and **stick** the landing."

Boomer groaned. "Ye…yes. Whatever…just don…don't stop!"

She stopped and smiled.

Thrusting her hips, Boomer tried desperately to increase the contact. Circling the younger pilot's entrance with two fingers, Starbuck smirked. "And Starbuck is God."

Teasing her unmercifully, she pushed just the tips of her fingers into Boomer's hot center. Sweat dripping down from her face onto the other woman, Starbuck knew if Boomer didn't give in quickly she wouldn't be able to hold back. "Say it!" she demanded.

Boomer whimpered and panted, "Ohgodsohgodsohgods….okay! Whatever you want! Starbuck is God!"

Growling, Starbuck slammed three fingers into Boomer's core as far as she could with bruising force and took her mouth in a brutal kiss. Almost immediately Boomer's cries filled the room as Starbuck pumped in and out, hard and fast. Feeling the woman's internal muscles begin to quiver around her fingers, she slowed her pace although not the force behind it. Quickly sliding down the other woman's toned body, Starbuck settled her shoulders between her legs and stilled the 3 fingers she had deep inside the young pilot's core.

"Oh Gods…" Boomer moaned loudly at the incredible sensations shooting throughout her body.

"Kara…Kara…Please…" she begged when she felt the woman's hot breath wash over her throbbing center.

All coherent thought left her mind when Starbuck leaned down and slowly dragged her tongue through the young woman's sopping folds from opening to apex and swirled it around the swollen nub she found there. Sliding her tongue all the way back down through the delicate flesh to where her own fingers entered the Raptor pilot's body, Starbuck began a slow thrust and grind with her hand, making sure to rub the tips of her fingers over that smooth spot just inside the other woman's molten core.

Writhing uncontrollably now, Boomer's hips began to thrust against the blonde pilot's mouth as her arms flailed wildly, hands searching for something, anything to hold onto as she felt the telltale tingling in her toes begin. Strong internal muscles clenched tightly around the other woman's fingers when Starbuck opened her mouth wide and sucked as much of the glistening folds into her mouth as she could. Hands came to her head to tangle in short locks and tug sharply as she let the tender tissue slide back out between her lips. Starbuck heard a sharp cry echo off the tool room walls when she sucked the dark haired woman's clit between her lips. Flicking her tongue over the hard little nub once, she heard a low cry again. Twice, the hips froze with the young pilot's back arched painfully taunt. Three times, and the young woman beneath her seemed to shatter into a million pieces with a loud scream of "Yes…Yes…OhGodsYes…" while a sudden rush of delicious moisture filled Starbuck's mouth.

Releasing the other woman's hips, Starbuck quickly climbed back up her body to find Boomer had completely collapsed and gasping for breath. Seeing a single tear leaking from each of the younger woman's eyes, Starbuck was suddenly overcome with a wave of tenderness and the fierce need to protect this woman at all costs. _'Where the frak did that come from?'_ She thought in dismay. Shaking her head to dispel the disturbing thoughts, she gently gathered the still trembling Boomer into her arms and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Squeezing the pilot almost painfully tight, Boomer snuggled her face against her lover's chest as waited for the tremors ravaging her body to subside. Finally Boomer pulled back and looked up. Brown met blue as the two women stared intensely into each others eyes for long moments.

Starbuck's hand slid her chest to suddenly tweak the other pilot's nipple sharply and a cocky grin curled her lips.

Jolted out of the intense gaze Boomer squeaked "You, are pure evil."

Laughing, Starbuck grabbed her and flipped them both over so that Boomer has straddling her stomach, her silkly wetness caressing its muscled surface. In her maneuvers, she missed the way the dark-haired pilot's spine pulsed with a faint red glow.

"But you love it, don't you?" Starbuck quipped.

Boomer leaned down and kissed the blonde pilot gently. "Yeah," she sighed. "Actually I do."

Starbuck's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "I…uh…I…"

Just then the overhead comm system cracked to life. "Lieutenant Valarii report to the XO. Lieutenant Sharon Valarii report to the XO."

Boomer slumped. "Frak!"

"Uh, oh," Starbuck laughed. "Somebody's in trouble." She sing-songed.

TBC?


End file.
